Inkjet printers are well known. One common type of inkjet printer uses a replaceable print cartridge which contains a printhead and a supply of ink contained within the print cartridge. The print cartridge is not intended to be refillable and, when the initial supply of ink is depleted, the print cartridge is disposed of and a new print cartridge is installed within the scanning carriage. Frequent replacement of the print cartridge results in a relatively high operating cost.
The printhead has a useable life which is significantly longer than the time it takes to deplete the ink within the print cartridge. It is known to refill print cartridges intermittently by creating an opening through the print cartridge and manually refilling the print cartridge with ink. However, these refilling methods require manipulation by the user and are undesirable for various other reasons.
It is also known to provide an external, stationary ink reservoir connected to the scanning print cartridge via a tube; however, these types of printing systems have various drawbacks including undesirable fluctuations in ink pressure in the print cartridge, an unreliable and complex fluid seal between the print cartridge and the external ink supply, increased printer size due to the external ink supply's connection to the print cartridge, blockage in the ink delivery system, air accumulation in the tubes leading to the print cartridge, leakage of ink, high cost, and complexity.
What is needed is an improved inkjet printer with a replaceable print cartridge and a separate ink delivery system connectable to the print cartridge.